


How much I damn love you

by brave_little_toaster



Series: Fluffy Prompts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Cliché fluff prompts from amid-fandoms on tumblr: 6) “are you making breakfast omg you are, WHY IS THIS BURNING WHAT ARE YOU-"





	How much I damn love you

Mickey had for once in his life trudged out of bed before Ian. He watched his sleeping frame for a few minutes fully aware he would mock his boyfriend if he caught him doing the same. 

Gently stroking his hair, Mickey took a few calming breaths before standing up to go make some breakfast.

He hummed as he lazily scrambled the last of the eggs knowing Ian had been on a weird kick for them recently.

Naturally, Mickey's mind ran to what you could place a bet on he was usually thinking about at any given moment. Ian. 

He smiled and slowly stopped moving his hand. Carelessly loosing concentration as the lanky redhead filled his thoughts.

Mickey was so invested in fucking daydreaming that his head jerked when he heard Ian's sleepy voice behind him croak 'mornin'. You making food? Thanks, Mick.' His tone got impossibly more awake as he exclaimed 'wait holy fuck it's burning! What the fuck are you doing?'

Mickey shouted 'shit!' He eyeballed the ruined remains and quickly scraped the inedible food into the bin as Ian snapped 'the hell got you so distracted? Trying to burn our fucking apartment down?'

Mickey scoffed as he knew for a fact his lover had almost killed them making toast a hundred more times than he had messed up in the kitchen. He blurted out 'sorry I was too busy thinking about how much I damn love you making your shitty eggs. Fuck this shit, firecrotch. You do it.' He pouted like a child and abandoned the pan, flipping off the inanimate object.

There was a moment of silence before Ian walked forward and kissed him hard. Mickey narrowed his eyes but Ian just smiled 'love you so much too.' Mickey mumbled 'don't get all sappy on me, man.' Ian laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist 'you started it.'

Mickey hummed and warmed into the embrace. He apologised 'that was the last of the eggs.' Ian licked his lips 'doesn't matter. Want me to fuck you?' Mickey raised his eyebrows 'you don't wanna eat?' Ian smirked 'would rather eat my hot as fuck boyfriend who I love with all my heart.'

Mickey felt his face burn up and muttered 'asshole,' because Ian totally did it on purpose to make him grin. He ignored the ridiculous fluttery feeling in his heart as he grabbed Ian's hand and marched him over to the bedroom.

Ian teased 'lucky you turned it gay there or else I would kick your ass for messing up my food.' Mickey rolled his eyes and commented 'yeah right. Love my ass too much. Hurry up, wanna bang.'


End file.
